


Butterfly Kisses

by frankie_mcstein



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, getting Miggy with it, pretty butterflys, soft little fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie_mcstein/pseuds/frankie_mcstein
Summary: How dare this butterfly touch Juliet when he wasn't by her side to defend her?Despite the fact that butterfly kisses is one of the prompts, this is for prompt 21- a chaste kiss because they're in mixed company
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 24
Kudos: 86





	Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> And just like that, more fluff! Because the world needs more fluff!

Higgins was floating. Magnum tried to pay attention to the conversation going on around him, but he kept looking back to her. The bathing suit she'd grabbed that morning was a sporty piece, designed more to ensure it stayed in place during fast strokes than for showing off curves. But he couldn't stop looking at her. For all that T.C. kept saying it was green, Magnum was sure it was actually emerald. It made Higgins' skin glow, drew out the color in her cheeks and lips. Your basic _green_ just didn't have that power. And his eyes kept being pulled back to her.

Beside him, Rick was saying something about a game of chicken later, and Jin was talking over him to demand to be paired with Magnum. But Magnum was too busy watching Higgins to care too much about the idea of having to hold Jin on his shoulders and somehow prevent them both from drowning. He tried to tell himself he was being cautious, making sure she was okay. After all, the reason she was floating was the three pulled muscles in her back (that he'd had a hand in causing. He was placing the blame fully on the dogs that had been chasing him at the time) and he was worried a sudden spasm might see her dipping beneath the surface.

But he knew the real reason was simply the fact that he was allowed to stare at her now. After months of driving his friends crazy with longing looks and barely concealed tension, he was finally free to stare at her as much as he wanted. Because she had finally cornered him a few weeks ago and demanded to know if he was ever planning on saying anything to her about his feelings or if he would rather she do all the talking. 

"It's very unlike you not to run your mouth," she'd said, even as she was running her fingers over his cheek and encouraging him to bend his head down toward her. "Actually, it's very unlike you not to jump in feet first and worry about things like words later." 

He hadn't bothered trying to formulate a reply, her lips had been too close to his for him to do anything but kiss her. And now he was sitting on the side of the pool, eyes fixed on her, wanting nothing more than to drop back into the water he'd only just climbed out of, just so he could be a bit closer to her.

"I still can't believe I forgave you, you know."

Magnum's attention was dragged away from Higgins at the sound of Jin's voice.

"Forgave me? For what?" The look that greeted his questions was one of absolute disbelief.

"For what? For stealing Higgins from me!" Jin looked affronted as Rick and T.C. both burst out laughing, and Magnum just shook his head. "Hey! We had an arrangement; you all know that. She was gonna drop the dead weight that's you, Magnum, and run away with me!"

"Ah, right, the _arrangement_." Rick was still laughing as he spoke. "So why is she dating Thomas?"

Jin rolled his eyes and waved his hands in an expansive gesture. "Obviously she was worried about how he would react to such a devastating blow."

Rick and T.C., both still chuckling, shook their heads and carried on the conversation. But, once again, Magnum's attention had been drawn back to the pool. This time, he was watching as a brilliant red butterfly dipped daintily over the water, no doubt drawn by the fantastic contrast of emerald green across pale skin. As he watched, the delicate wings fluttered, slowed, and the butterfly settled gently on the tip of Higgins' nose. 

Magnum had no idea if his friends were still talking; all he could think of was how jealous he was of the butterfly for getting to touch his Juliet when he was so far away from her. 

"You're right about one thing," he said absently, thinking he might have interrupted someone, and not really caring, "losing her would be devastating."

He slipped off the side of the pool and into the water without even thinking about moving. The three steps to her side took forever, trying as he was not disturb the surface of the water; he might have been irrationally jealous of the butterfly, but he had no intention of soaking the poor thing's gentle wings. 

Brown eyes flickered over to him as he reached Higgins, then slid away again. He grinned as they nearly crossed in their efforts to stare at the stunning little butterfly. He dipped his head and breathed out, a gentle puff designed to stir the butterfly back into flight. Sure enough, the wings shook as if insulted by the sudden breeze, and the little insect fluttered away over to the grass, hoping to find a more stable landing area.

They both watched it for a moment, then Magnum realized Higgins had shifted her head to look at him. As soon as she noticed he was looking at her, she sat up, not bothering to put her feet down first. He quickly threw his arms out and caught her before she could sink, one arm under her knees and the other on her back, taking advantage to pull her close.

"Thank you," she told him, and he thought for a second she meant for stopping her going under. "He really was being terribly forward."

Ah, she meant the butterfly. He grinned down at her, feeling a surge of utter adoration at this silly side that she usually kept so tightly locked away.

"I much prefer my suitors to have a little more restraint."

He manfully ignored the way her hands were trailing gently over his back to play along.

"You mean, you'd rather they didn't go straight in for a kiss?" He was already lowering his head toward her. "Well, you're really gonna hate me."

The kiss was gentle and perfectly chaste. After all, they were being watched by their friends who, just that past week, had taken advantage of the pair holding hands to complain about gross displays of affection. 

"Really, man? Right in front of me? You're just rubbing salt into the wound!" Jin's voice was a note or two higher than normal, clearly conveying his offense, but the effect was ruined by the way laughter rang out as he spoke. 

Even Higgins giggled, hiding her reaction by turning her face to Magnum's chest.

"Tell you what," Magnum called, turning and heading to the steps at the end of the pool, determined to get Higgins to take at least one dose of her painkillers, "if I ever fail to protect Juliet from ardent wildlife with designs on her honor, I'll step aside."

He had no idea if Jin came up with a reply; in his arms, Higgins was still giggling, but she'd turned her head to look up at him. 

"I'll back you over the local wildlife any day," she whispered, lifting a hand to his cheek.

He dropped a kiss to the tip of her nose, jokingly claiming it as his own, and she laughed outright, wincing at the pull in her back but not stopping, just quieting into giggles instead.

"I love you, Thomas Magnum." It was quiet and so very sincere. 

It was only the second time she had said it, and his heart leaped to hear it. He didn't think he would ever get tired of hearing her say those five words.

"I love you too, Juliet Higgins." He wanted to shout it from the rooftops, but he kept his voice as quiet as hers, more than happy to follow her lead.

Neither of them noticed the fantastically blue wings fluttering past their heads as a butterfly came to land on Magnum's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> One more of these and I'll have to make it a series lol


End file.
